(1) Field of the Invention
My invention relates to a novel infant's seat and restrainer, which is used in conjunction with a standard automobile seat belt, on the seat of an automobile.
The invention is of particular importance for having a small child or infant safely and comfortably seated and restrained, particularly active and restless infants. This situation is especially critical when the driver of the car is alone in the automobile with the infant, and for safety reasons must direct his full attention to the surrounding traffic while using both hands on the steering wheel. This leaves then little room for paying detailed attention to the movements of the infant.
On the other hand, the customary seats and restraining or retaining means are prone to attract the child's attention as to finding ways to release itself, or the infant becomes quickly bored and will then tend to distract the driver.
There has continued to remain, accordingly, the need to provide an infant's seat and restrainer which will accommodate its user in a safe, satisfying, and comfortable manner.
There has also remained the need to provide a seat for an infant which effectively cooperates with the standard, and at times mandatory, seat belt in automobiles, in other motor vehicles, boats, and the like.